Lido Deck
The Lido Deck (formerly called the Habbosphrere Pool Desk, also known as just Lido Pool, Lido, or''' pool''') was a pool-themed official room. It was a 2-part room with essentially a swimming pool with tables and chairs. The first part was the area where players entered the room and had a bar, tables and chairs, the main entrance to the pool, two changing stalls, and a duck statue. The second part had the back entrance to the pool, two-seater benches, and the elevator used for Lido Diving. Prior to the New Habbo update, it was possible to go Lido Diving, a minigame within the room. After the installation, it was no longer available. The entire room was removed later in 2011, sparking major criticism among the community. Throughout Habbo's history, the Lido Deck quickly became one of the most popular and notable rooms. The room is also commonly associated with raids. Name The word "lido" lee-doh is a British term meaning: #A fashionable beach resort. #A public open-air swimming pool. (See http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/lido for more information and pronunciation) Old Areas Area one Upon first entry of the room, Habbos would be clothed in a swimsuit (a speedo for males, bikini for females) with the colour matching their regular clothing. In previous versions of Habbo, players would enter the room in their regular attire and have the option to change into a swimsuit using the changing stalls provided, with the colour of their own choice. A swimsuit was required to enter the pool. The first area was the area in which players enter the room. Inside, it featured a juice bar, six coloured tables (five with 4 seats, one with 2) with matching umbrellas, two changing stalls, and the main pool entrance. The room was decorated with puddles of water, sand, a duck statue, and various foliage. The juice bar had a bot which was able to give players juice when asked. Area two The second area was accessible from the back of the first area, either from the pool or the area in front of the changing stalls. This area was a more pool-themed design, compared the first area, which had a beach theme. The pool in this area was divided into three sections: the back of the main pool (left in the top picture), a section blocked off for Lido Diving participants (middle in picture), and a separate pool (right in picture). It also had two 4-seater tables, eleven 2-seater benches, and the elevator and queue line used for Lido Diving. Re-Introduction The Lido Deck's were brought back in 2012 due to popular demand. They were updated with bigger furni, losing some old stuff. Some big changers were the clothing changer being removed, the ability to dive was still removed, and the colored parasols were replaced by normal red and white ones. Activities Because this room was themed as a swimming pool, it became a popular room for players to hang out in and swim. Many players who have in-game relationships often visited the Lido Deck during a date. Lido Diving : ''Main article: Lido Diving '' Lido Diving was an activity found in area two. It was a diving game where the object was to do the most tricks and flips before the Habbo hits the water. It cost one ticket, which was bought with coins. Anyone diving would be seen by everyone present in area two on the monitor screen on the far right. Spectators also voted on the Habbo's performance using a voting list located on the taskbar. "AIDS Pool" and raids For years, Habbo has been the victim of the community of 4chan.org, particularly of the "random" board. The Lido Deck and Rooftop Pool has been targets of "raids"; on July 12 ever since 2006, users signed in with their Habbo dressed as an African American man wearing a suit and afro and blocked entry to the pool, declaring that it was "closed due to Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome." In another raid, several Habbos were strategically placed in the area around the pool, forming the shape of a swastika (卐). To help deal with these behaviours, a fix was put in place in which a Habbo can walk "through" someone standing in front of the pool, making it practically impossible to effectively block the pool. Images ee1b7d0b3c.gif|A very early version of the Lido Untitledsuby2.png|An early version of the Lido, before the diving board was implemented 393976_303402763032455_318814865_n.jpg|During the Sunny-D sponsorship in 2002 Untitledsuby.png|Sunny-D sponsorship #2 lido1.png|Elisa's ‘Utopia’ promotion in Habbo.Fi habbo-raids-1ulo7l0.png|One of many swastika symbols made by the raiders. Habbo4chaninstructions.png|An old 4Chan raid guide image. lido123.png|Coca-Cola promotion in Habbo.Au lido12.png|Calippo promotion See also *Lido Diving *Rooftop Pool Category:Public rooms